You Should Have Warned Me
by KliqGirl
Summary: Totally AU and Sparrabeth. Norrington finds out which way the wind blows in Shipwreck Cove. One shot-completed. Disclaimer: All bow to the Mouse; he owns POTC. I just play in the surf.


You Should Have Warned Me

By Kliqgirl2003

James Norrington pushed through the crowded ale house in Shipwreck Cove heading toward the table holding William Turner and various members of the Black Pearl, who were celebrating their victory over the East India Trading Company. Stopping in front of Will, he cleared his throat until the young blacksmith raised his eyes from his mug. James was shocked to see Turner drunk. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat again and asked, "I'm looking for Elizabeth. Do you know where she is?"

"How should I know?" Will growled, his bloodshot eyes flashing.

"I thought you would be seeing to her safety," James commented dryly.

Will snorted and took a long pull from his mug. "Jack is in charge of her safety. Find Jack and you'll find Elizabeth."

"Yeah," Pintel chuckled loudly. "You find the Captain and you'll definitely find Poppet."

Ragetti elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be mean," he hissed, nodding toward Will.

James rolled his eyes and walked from the table. He'd seen Sparrow out on the walkway with some whore in a blue dress. The pirate had the doxy against the railing, her leg wrapped around his and Jack's hands practically in her dress as he kissed her. James had watched them disappear into one of the rooms. Loathe having talk to the pirate, but needing to find Elizabeth, the former commodore strode toward the door of the bedchamber. He tried the knob and the door opened easily. "Too busy swiving some harlot instead of escorting Elizabeth. So much for her safety," he mumbled. Shutting the door quietly behind him, James realized he was in a sitting room. His eyes travelled around the room, taking in the desk overspread with maps and a table set for a meal. James noticed various articles of clothing, including the blue dress, scattered in a trail toward another closed door. As he was about to knock, he heard Sparrow moan, followed by the chuckle of a female very pleased with herself. James's arm dropped, unsure about interrupting what was obviously going on behind the door.

Jack moaned as the lovely, naked creature in his arms stroked her fingertips across his bare chest, followed by lips and tongue. "Ah luv, don't stop doing that ever!"

Elizabeth chuckled as her tongue traced the bullet scars on Jack's chest and then placed a gentle kiss on each one. "And what will you give me not to stop, Captain Sparrow?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Jack smirked. "Pirate," he whispered back and kissed Elizabeth. "What would you like, Lizzie? Jewels? Gold coins? Silks? Spices?"

"I think I shall have you," she murmured huskily.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied and pushed Lizzie back into the pillows, pressing his lips to her throat.

At that moment, James Norrington steeled his resolve and threw open the door of bedchamber. He was met by the sight of female hands caressing the pirate's bare back. "Sparrow!" The woman yelped at the intrusion and ducked under the covers.

Jack immediately grabbed his pistol from the bedside and aimed at the intruder, shielding Elizabeth with his body. "Commodore, didn't your mother teach you to knock?"

"My apologies for interrupting your tryst Sparrow, but I am looking for Miss Swann and I was informed you were looking after her. I can see you are not attending to her but rather your own lusts."

"I am attending to Elizabeth's needs quite well Norrington," Jack retorted. The woman behind his back snickered.

"Oh yes, I can see you swiving a harlot in Elizabeth's bedchamber is in her best interest."

"Actually Norrington, these are my chambers and my bed and I can entertain in them as I see fit."

"Meanwhile Elizabeth could be assaulted or murdered while you pound away on a whore. Never mind, where is Elizabeth?"

"And what business do you have with Miss Swann? Come to arrest her on charges of piracy?"

"I need to speak to her, about what is none of your concern. Now where is she?!" he snapped.

Jack dropped his pistol and spoke to the woman behind him. "What do you think love, should we tell Norrie?"

"You do not need to bring your whore into this Sparrow!"

A slim hand came up onto Jack's shoulder. "I am right here James and quite tired of listening to you call me a whore." The blood drained out of Norrington's face as Elizabeth sat up behind Jack, holding the sheet to her chest. "What is so important that you had to burst into someone's bedroom?"

"I…I…you're… with him?" James stuttered. "Why? How long?"

"Why should be obvious and how long? It's really not your concern James. Is there any reason this conversation can't be continued in the morning? I have retired for the night after all," Elizabeth said sweetly, running her hand down Jack's arm.

Norrington blanched. "Of course. I do apologize for the intrusion, Elizabeth. I will speak to you in the morning." He spun on his heel and to leave the room.

"And next time, knock or I will blow your bloody head off!" Jack growled as he turned back to Elizabeth.

James turned to reply to Jack's remark but froze as he saw Elizabeth gently stoke the pirate's cheek and smile. Her eyes shut and a blissful look drifted across her face as Jack's hands slid beneath the sheet. He closed the door softly behind him and walked across the sitting room. Clicking the lock to the front door, he pulled it shut and walked back to the ale house.

Will jumped as two pints of ale slammed down on the table before him. He looked up into the angry eyes of James Norrington. "You could have enlightened me," he grumbled.

Will snorted and toasted Norrington with his mug. "Why should I be the only one who wants to drink themselves blind?"

Norrington shook his head. "Sparrow almost shot me for barging in on them. I thought he had some whore in bed with him and called her every name in the book before Elizabeth sat up."

Will started laughing. "You're lucky Elizabeth didn't shoot you." He leaned back against the wall, his shoulders shaking with every chuckle.

Norrington glared at him. "You should have warned me."


End file.
